


[VID] A Little Bit Adora

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: Ew, Hordak.





	[VID] A Little Bit Adora

**Author's Note:**

> Fanworks Convention 2019 Sparkle Motion premiere.

A LITTLE BIT ALEXIS by Annie Murphy

are you ready

let's do it

I'm a Lamborghini, I'm a Hollywood star  
I'm a little bit tipsy, when I drive my car  
I'm expensive sushi, I'm a cute huge yacht  
I'm a little bit single even when I'm not

I'm a little bit  
I'm a little bit  
I'm a little bit  
I'm a little bit a

la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
hide your diamonds, hide your exes  
I'm a little bit Alexis

I'm a Prada handbag, I'm a naughty elf  
I'm a little bit go girl when I touch myself  
I'm a hieroglyphic, I'm an open book  
I'm a little bit cray-cray if you steal my look

I'm a little bit  
I'm a little bit  
I'm a little bit  
I'm a little bit a

la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
hide your diamonds, hide your exes  
I'm a little bit Alexis

la-la little bit Alexis  
la-la little bit Alexis

everybody's got a jetski (Miami)  
everybody's got a yacht (party)  
everybody's got a pool boy (yummy)  
everybody's got a horse (neigh)  
everybody's got a billboard (Times Square)  
everybody's got a vault (it's locked)  
everybody's got a stalker (uh-oh)  
everybody's got a horse  
but now  
you've got Alexis

vroom vroom bitches

la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
la la la la la la la  
a little bit Alexis  
hide your diamonds, hide your exes  
I'm a little bit Alexis

ah ah  
vroom vroom bitches  
ah ah  
vroom vroom bitches  
ah ah

ew, David

she's a little bit  
she's a little bit  
she's a little bit  
she's a little bit Alexis

la-la little bit Alexis  
la-la little bit Alexis  
vroom vroom bitches


End file.
